Break Me Shake Me
by taitofan
Summary: N loves his father. He has no idea that his father doesn't love him. Seven glimpses at Ghetsis and N's relationship set to the theme of the seven deadly sins.


Break Me Shake Me

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations and incest between adopted father and son

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Author's note: I wanted to write Harmoniashipping that seemed happy but really wasn't, so writing from N's point of view accomplishes that nicely. Also, I wish my computer would try to talk me out of writing in present tense, but I keep going for the challenge! Spoilers for both BW and BW2, all game based.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 02-10-14

* * *

**Lust**

N hasn't had many humans around him as he's grown up. He can barely remember living in the forest with pokémon when Ghetsis took him in, and since that point he's had his sisters, the Shadow Triad, random grunts, and his father around. As puberty struck, his choices for fantasy partners were limited.

N has never lusted after anyone but one person, and though he knows it's wrong, it's never stopped him from touching himself hungrily while imagining his father's hands instead of his own. Ghetsis is handsome and strong, in spite of his physical handicaps. Sometimes he's too wrapped up in work to see N, but N understands. His father loves him, and he loves his father.

He has no plans to tell Ghetsis. Even if they aren't blood related, he _is_ Ghetsis's son. He's convinced his feelings will be unwelcome, so he keeps them to himself.

But one night he's crying out "_Father!_" as he comes, just as Ghetsis is opening his bedroom door to tell him something. He wipes his hand off hastily on his sheets, only for Ghetsis to scold him, telling him he'll stain the fabric. N is confused by the reaction until he notices Ghetsis locking the door—something N is now glad he _forgot_ to do. He sheds his robe, a peculiar glint in his visible eye that N doesn't recognize. It's quickly forgotten as N identifies the clear desire on his father's face instead.

N loses his virginity that night, and the only thing he regrets is that he didn't tell Ghetsis about his attraction sooner.

**Envy**

He's talking to one of the grunts. Female. His voice is soft and there's a hint of a smile there, and N has never wanted anything more than to stomp over there and kiss his father senseless in front of everyone. In front of _her_.

But he can't, because that would make Ghetsis mad. No one can know, and while N knows that, it doesn't stop the jealousy burning in his veins. Ghetsis is _his_, and no floozy grunt should ever get anything even closely resembling affection from him.

That night, he slips into his father's bedroom and it doesn't take more than a few short seconds for him to slide Ghetsis's nightclothes away. Ghetsis doesn't question his actions. He only smirks, and N wonders if his father knew N had been watching. He quickly decides that it doesn't matter if Ghetsis is trying to make him jealous or not. He'll never let anyone else touch his father.

When Ghetsis has come in his mouth and N has rutted himself to climax against the mattress, he feels a personal victory when Ghetsis allows him to stay, so long as he slips back to his own room before anyone wakes in the morning.

He tells his father how much he loves him, and though Ghetsis doesn't say it back, N is sure the sentiment is returned. It _must_ be… Why would Ghetsis try to make him jealous if it isn't?

The next morning N is safely exiting his own room when he sees the grunt from the previous day. Then he sees his father walk by her, completely ignoring her as he passes. Her face falls, and N smiles brightly when Ghetsis looks straight at him and gives him a small smile.

He's won, just as he should.

**Gluttony**

They're sleeping together more often now. Maybe it's because he's close to being crowned king of Plasma, but N hopes not. That will mean it will stop after that, and he doesn't want this to end. He loves his father so much, and the thought of not being near him is painful.

Ghetsis asks one night if he thinks this is going to be a nightly ritual, and N doesn't think twice before answering that he hopes so. Ghetsis doesn't even seem surprised by the answer, only pleased. N is even _more_ pleased when that's exactly what ends up happening.

Soon Ghetsis is surprising him around the castle. He takes N against the wall in N's bedroom, and N doesn't even need to be coaxed to blow him in an empty hallway. It's a dangerous game they play, but N doesn't care if they're caught. Let them find out, he thinks. Then they won't have to hide at all.

The day N is crowned king, Ghetsis waits until everyone leaves, and for the first time _he_ services _N_, right on N's throne.

N wonders afterwards if he tastes as good as Ghetsis does.

**Sloth**

"Are you planning on getting up anytime soon?"

N is tracing lazy patterns against Ghetsis's skin as he pretends to think about the question for a few moments.

"No, not really."

They're in Ghetsis's bed, both still nude, though it's been hours since they got that way. N doesn't even necessarily want to have sex again—though he certainly won't say no to another round—he just wants to be close to his father. Usually he's sent back to his room when they're done, but Ghetsis is letting him stay, and he doesn't want to take this opportunity for granted. Ghetsis certainly isn't the cuddling type, so he'll keep this memory of his father holding him close for so long in his heart forever.

"…Fine. I suppose it won't hurt to spoil you just this once. You _are_ the king of Plasma now, after all."

N smiles brilliantly against his father's chest and wonders what it will be like to wake up beside him in the morning.

**Greed**

It's been two years since N has seen his father, and not a day goes by without N thinking about him. Some days he remembers the bad times, right near the end. He gets angry on those days and has to leave the old Plasma grunts that still follow him so he can cool down. Other days he remembers the good times, and that's when his heart breaks, because he realizes that none of it meant anything to Ghetsis.

It's hard to come to terms with, even after so long, because N still feels the same longing for the man he calls his father. Even if everything had been a lie, N loves Ghetsis. Maybe he's naïve—no, he _knows_ he's naïve—but he still has hope that Ghetsis can change.

There's rumors that a new Team Plasma is cropping up, and N has no doubts that Ghetsis is with them. He's determined to find his father and get him back. There's still a chance, little as it may be, for his father to see the light. And as long as that miniscule chance exists, N won't give up.

N still wants Ghetsis, and he's used to getting what he wants in the end. Besides, he's always been rather greedy when it comes to his father.

**Wrath**

The Shadow Triad left Ghetsis at the castle with an apology for not being able to save him, and N isn't sure what upsets him the most—the fact that his most loyal servants have finally given up on him, or that they left him with N.

He looks at his father, lying in bed and not able to do much more than that. He thinks of how many times in the past he's been in bed with that man, kissing, touching, tasting, _fucking_… His blood boils at the very thought. Just how many times has he told Ghetsis he loves him, platonically or otherwise? And how many times has Ghetsis said it back…?

Never. Not once has Ghetsis said he cared.

At least that means he's never lied.

Ghetsis is a monster. All that he's done to his own adoptive family, his pokémon, all of Unova; it's unforgivable. Yet, N has tried to give him another chance, multiple times. He's offered to forgive everything, and Ghetsis has just laughed at him. Nothing they've done matters to Ghetsis. N has just been a good puppet and a warm body, and it pisses him off to no end to see the man who's used him just laying there, looking so peaceful.

He wants to hit him. That is one thing Ghetsis has never done though, and even with all that has happened, N doesn't feel right striking his father when he's never been physically abused. He instead thinks of all the rough play Ghetsis has partaken in when they've slept together. Then he remembers all the things Ghetsis has said about him to Hilbert and Nate and lets his anger come to a peak.

He climbs on the bed—Ghetsis's old bed, with so many memories that now just make N frustrated—and pins his father down. Ghetsis's good eye opens, the other covered with a plain black patch. The red eye is hazy and unfocused, and N doubts he even knows what's happening. It doesn't matter. So what if he's too weak to fight back? Ghetsis deserves everything he gets!

N yanks Ghetsis's head up by his hair and pulls him into a rough kiss. His nails sink into Ghetsis's flesh, and he bites down on his father's lips when he gets no response. Of course he doesn't—and that just makes him want to do more. To hurt him more, to cause as much pain as Ghetsis has made him feel…!

But his conscience reminds him that in the end, Ghetsis has lied and manipulated, but he's never taken N by force. N has always been conscious and willing, and Ghetsis has never raped him out of anger or as punishment.

Suddenly disgusted with himself as much as with Ghetsis, N pulls away and scrambles off the bed. No, he won't be the monster that his father is. He'll wait until Ghetsis is well again. He'll succeed where the Shadow Triad failed. Then…

Well, he doesn't know what he'd do then, but he'll have justice one way or another.

**Pride**

N's pride won't allow him to do what he wants to do so very badly.

"N… Please…"

He isn't used to hearing his father plead for anything. It's always been the other way around, and he's always been okay with that. Part of him still wishes everything had turned out differently and everything can just go back to normal, but he knows that's impossible. Ghetsis will always be weakened. He's completely blind in one eye now, and his bad arm can barely move anymore. Ghetsis can speak and move around for short amounts of time, but he's too frail to do anything more than light activity.

"No." His voice is firmer than his conviction. "You… You don't deserve that. You lied to me my entire life. You never loved me, or anyone else. Just yourself. I'm done being used by you."

Ghetsis can't use him anymore. He needs N. He'll die if he isn't taken care of, and they both know it. Anything he does now isn't genuine affection, just more manipulation to get what he wants.

"N, my son… I _do_ love you. I just… lost my mind. But I'm better now, with you." It's the first time he's ever said that he loves N, and N can feel the walls crumbling down. He wants to say no, really he does. He knows it's all a lie, but…!

"Father..." But Ghetsis will never be leaving the castle ruins. He's all N's now, and even if it's all a lie, N has plenty of time to make Ghetsis depend on him completely. "Alright. I believe you. I love you too…"

He doesn't believe him, of course not, but he slips his hand under Ghetsis's loose pants all the same. After all, he still loves Ghetsis.

And Ghetsis will come to love N, whether he wants to or not.


End file.
